This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. To date, no commercial vaccine is available to protect against infection with filoviruses. The overall aim of our project is to validate filovirus challenge stocks in NHPs. It is essential that a stock is not only genetically characterized, but also tested in the model system before initiating efficacy studies. The filovirus stocks validated in this study will serve has challenge stocks for efficacy studies performed at SFBR over the next 5-10 years. Two weeks prior to challenge, blood will be collected to establish an immunological baseline. On day 0, all animals will be challenged, within the BSL-4, with Marburg Angola, Marburg Musoke, Marburg RAVN, Ebola Sudan or Ebola Zaire by intramuscular injection. At day 0, 4, 7, 10, and 14 blood will be collected by femoral venipuncture for analysis for serology, hematology, chemistry, coagulation and viral load determination. At day 21 post challenge, or when moribund, animals will be euthanized and tissue collected for viral load determination and histology.